


I want to suck your......

by afirebitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afirebitch/pseuds/afirebitch
Summary: Costumes and Blowjobs





	

Oikawa was sitting on the bathroom vanity in an old t-shirt and sweatpants for over an hour trying to get his vampire makeup just right, because "just wearing teeth would be lame." He heard Ushijima walk in the door.

 

"The party is going to start soon, if you don't hurry up we'll be late." Placing his hand on the small of Tooru's back.

 

"I know I know" Oikawa sighed, turning his body around to look at Ushijima. "I'm almost done, all I have to do is put my costume and teeth on." He hopped off the bathroom counter and pressed a small kiss to his partner's cheek before he noticed Ushijima in a brown v-neck and dark jeans. "Where's your costume?" raising his eyebrow to Ushijima's unwavering face. 

 

“I don't have as many pieces as you. I can put it on right when we leave, so hurry up.” Ushijima said, walking out the bathroom door. 

 

Twenty minutes later Oikawa was ready; he strolled into the living room to see Ushijima sitting on the sofa with a dog nose and ears, stopping him in his tracks. ”I thought you were joking when you said you were going as a Snapchat filter!” 

 

“Nope.” Ushijima stood to take Oikawa's hand to guide him to the door "Ready? Now we're late.”

 

Oikawa had his notable pout on his lips before he spoke. “Yea, I guess?” Trying to walk to the door briskly, Ushijima pulled him back by the hand that was still intertwined with his.

 

“Ushiwaka-chan, who said you could look cuter than me?”

 

“I apologize, that was never my intention.” Ushijima couldn't help but smirk at Oikawa’s adorable pettiness. 

 

He pulled Oikawa's other arm into his as he placed a kiss on his forehead, before placing another small one on his lips. Oikawa paused for a moment and wrapped his arms around Ushijima's shoulders, pulling him closer for a slow and more sensual kiss, that eventually, evolved into a full-on session against the front door. 

Oikawa, making a quick move around Ushijima, pulled his puppy ears down over his eyes and pushed him into the wall. By the time Ushijima had regained his vision, Oikawa had already removed his v-neck and puppy nose and was in the process of unbuttoning his jeans. Oikawa eagerly removed Ushijima's dick from his sagging jeans and began to work his tongue and lips playfully up and down the length of his growing shaft. 

"Ow!", Ushijima exclaimed. 

Oikawa had forgotten to take his fangs out...

He reached up to take them out before Ushijima stopped him  
"Don't. It's turning me on."

Ushijima pulled Oikawa up by his forearms to change places with him, who was now pressed against the door with Ushijima quickly dropping down to his knees to take his lover in his mouth, lifting one leg around his shoulder, and cupping Oikawa's ass in his large tan hands. 

Oikawa released a breathless moan, as Ushijima took him. "I thought the vampire was supposed to do the sucking?" Oikawa said grinning as he flashed his fangs at Ushijima.


End file.
